beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Spriggan
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-02 DX Starter Spriggan Spread Fusion on July 18th, 2015. Description Takara Tomy's Spriggan features three prominent bumps on each side of it, two of them getting their shape from the double claw-like design created by the colored plastic underneath the transparent casing. This means that its weight is mostly focused in the center and in a sort of pendulum with two arms spread out, generating some Flywheel Effect. However, its overall weight is among the lowest in all Energy Layers, below the average of 8.0 grams. The teeth underneath its core are in ascending order, the third one being the tallest, with a very small fourth tooth at the end. This implies that the harder it gets hit, the harder it is to Burst, unless the third tooth is forcibly skipped over. This Energy Layer is a "jack of all trades, master of none": while it isn't top-tier in any format and was always second to Valkyrie upon release, it delivers surprisingly strong hits against Combinations that are usually solid. It can be effective whether it is on a Mobile Combination on a Performance Tip like Accel, or a mostly Stationary Combination in the middle of the stadium on Performance Tips like Defense or Survive. However, its use is risky and fades away in comparison to more reliable top-tier Combinations. In other words, while it has its lucky moments, Spriggan is unable to deliver a consistent performance, unlike Energy Layers that are much more aggressive like Valkyrie, Amaterios and Xcalibur. Overall While Takara Tomy's Spriggan is able to produce powerful hits on rare occasions, it is outclassed both by Xcalibur and the far more versatile Valkyrie in Attack Combinations even when paired with the top-tier Xtreme, and has shown no potential in other types of Combinations. Furthermore, with the release of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Spriggan is too light to be competitive. As such, Takara Tomy's Spriggan is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-02 Spriggan Spread Fusion * B-05 Spriggan Heavy Defense * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 02: Spriggan Wing Claw * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 06: Spriggan Central Accel * B-18 Beyblade VS Battle Set - Spriggan Spread Fusion * B-21 Beyblade Custom Set Attack & Balance - Spriggan Spread Blow * B-30 Spriggan Spread Fusion Entry Package - Spriggan Spread Fusion * B-00 Spriggan Spread Fusion (wbba. Limited Ver.) * B-00 Spriggan (Gold Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * BG-01 Random Layer Collection Vol. 1 - 02: Spriggan Gallery Takara Tomy LayerSpriggan.png|Spriggan (Official Image) Spriggan (B-05 Ver).png|Spriggan Heavy Defense (B-05) Spriggan (B-15 02 Ver).png|Spriggan Wing Claw (B-15 02) Spriggan (B-15 06 Ver).png|Spriggan Central Accel (B-15 06) Spriggan (B-18 Ver).png|Spriggan Spread Fusion (B-18) Spriggan (B-21 Ver).png|Spriggan Spread Blow (B-21) Spriggan (RLC 1 02 Ver).png|Spriggan (Random Layer Collection Vol. 1 02) Spriggan (WBBA Limited Ver).png|Spriggan (wbba. Limited Ver.) Spriggan (Gold Ver.).jpg|Spriggan (Gold Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy